Jack Ryder (Telltale)
Jack Ryder is a minor character in Telltale Games' Batman series. He is news anchor for the Gotham City News channel. Throughout the series, Ryder would report on the events purported by Batman and attacks by his enemies, including the Children of Arkham and the Pact. Biography Season One ''Realm of Shadows After a fight between Batman and a group of mercenaries, Ryder reported the encounter on the station and commented, incorrectly, that all stolen items had been accounted for. He also reported on a fire at the Ace Chemicals building and the mayoral campaigns for both Hamilton Hill and Harvey Dent. The next night, he reported the arrest of Carmine Falcone, thanks to the assistance of Batman and evidence of his criminal activities, released either by Lt. James Gordon or Vicki Vale. He also reported on alleged allegations of Thomas Wayne's links to organized crime and the replies given by Bruce. Children of Arkham Following the Children of Arkham's attack on the Mayoral Debate between Hill and Dent, Ryder reported on the attack and the release of footage showing Thomas Wayne committing Esther Cobblepot to Arkham Asylum. His report completely destroyed the Wayne family's reputation and later drove Wayne Enterprises to replace Bruce with someone else. New World Order The following week, Ryder reported on the appointment of Dent after the events at the debate. He also reported on Children of Arkham activity and how badly the city had been affected by Hill's death. City of Light Depending on who Batman decided to stop at the end of the previous episode, Ryder's role will change. Stop Penguin=If Batman chose to stop Penguin, Ryder will continue to report during Dent's imposed police state. After Commissioner Grogan was targeted for his comments against Dent, he broke neutrality, openly criticizing the Mayor and going as far to call him "Two-Face". Moments later, he is captured by Dent's enforcers and taken to Wayne Manor. Held hostage by Dent, Ryder is one of the people the mayor decides the fate of with his coin. When Bruce Wayne confronts Harvey, he is held at gunpoint by Harvey when Bruce get close. Ryder is either saved by Bruce finally getting through to Harvey and convincing him to release him or throwing a piece of loose timber at him. Regardless of how he is saved, Ryder later meets with Bruce and promises to tell Gotham on what the billionaire did that day. |-|Stop Dent=If Batman chose to stop Dent, Ryder will report on an attack by the Children of Arkham at Café Triste, where hostages, including Commissioner Grogan were taken in order to lure Batman out in the open. The following week, Ryder reported on the riots at Arkham Asylum, revealing that the inmates had all been rounded up and that the Children of Arkham members had been captured, along with Lady Arkham's disappearance. He also reported on Gordon's appointment as Commissioner and, later that day, the attack on the conference held by the GCPD. The Enemy Within The Enigma Approximately a year following Lady Arkham's defeat, Ryder reported on the lower crime rate within Gotham, allegedly due to the alliance between Batman and Gordon. That following day, he reported on an explosion at Wayne Enterprises and its only reported casualty, head of R&D Lucius Fox. The Pact The following week, Ryder reported on a series of attacks that had taken place in Gotham and the death of the Riddler. Same Stitch :The following only occurs if the Joker has become a vigilante. ''Ryder can be heard talking about the Joker's attack on the GCPD and the subsequent kidnapping of Amanda Waller. Personality Trivia *In DC Comics, Jack Ryder is the alter-ego for the Creeper, a costumed crime-fighter and occasional ally of Batman. However, there has currently been no indication that this iteration will follow his comic book counterpart. Category:Batman: The Telltale Series Characters